The fate of insulin bound to its receptor on adipocytes is being studied. The insulin appears to be rapidly compartmentalized and processed to both lower and higher molecular weight components. The method of cross-linking agents has been employed to study the relationship of the insulin receptor and the mediation of glucose oxidation on the adipocyte. Rat liver membranes are used with the method of ionizing radiation to determine molecular weight of insulin receptor and insulin degrading system(s).